Talk:1356
That's a lot of work put into creating an article here, but... what does it have to do with googology? LittlePeng9 (talk) 21:43, December 1, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know. I think it's meant to be an instance of a (fairly) large number in ordinary circumstances. If ew allowed, say 945 on here for a while. I think we're okay, but I don't know. :This IP user (I don't know why he hasn't made an account yet) has been creating similar articles - unnamed numbers with interesting properties - for quite a while now, and no one has objected. So I think it stays for now. Username5243 (talk) 22:10, December 1, 2016 (UTC) ::My main concern about this article as opposed to the other ones which this user has created is that this number is rather small, as opposed to, for example, the registration plate counts which are counted in millions or tens of millions. As for 945, I agree this is a similar such small number, but I can see at least two reasons why it belongs herr, and neither applies to this article: first, it is a member (in fact, the smallest member) of a family of numbers most members of which are of considerable size (see Category:Odd-abundant numbers), while 1356 is a very isolated number. Second, 945 is a (smallish, but still) illustration for the Strong Law of Small Numbers, namely, small numbers suggest a natural conjecture that all abundant numbers are even, and 945 is the minimal counterexample. I'd say these two properties give 945 some googological significance, but I see no similar reasons for 1356. LittlePeng9 (talk) 22:53, December 1, 2016 (UTC) My proposal for 4881600 Article 140 of the invokes Article 139 of the 1919 , which forbids turning any Sunday into a general working day, and requires giving some other Christian holidays the same status as Sundays. In particular, the following acts are regarded as forbidden: #To abolish any Christian holiday, which is already a holiday in and all 16 . #To abolish any other public holiday without consent of the affected state. #To extend the general shopping hours into the last 10 hours (namely, 2-12 pm) of December 24. #To turn any Sunday, or any public holiday in the affected municipality, into a general shopping day without consent of the affected municipality. #To turn any Christian holiday, which is also a public holiday in the affected municipality, into a general shopping day without consent of both the affected municipality and the local church parishes. #In city states, to turn any Sunday or any public holiday in the affected city state, into a general shopping day by primary legislation. #To turn more than X consecutive Sundays into a general shopping day for the same quarter. #To turn more than Y Sundays or public holidays in the same year into a general shopping day for the same quarter. #To turn more than Z Sundays or public holidays in the same year into a general shopping day for different quarters of a municipality. #To turn any Sunday, or any public holiday in the affected municipality, into a general shopping day without respecting both the church service hours and the night hours. #On any Saturday evening, or any evening preceding a public holiday in the affected municipality, to continue work after midnight. On December 1, 2009, the German Federal Constitutional court has declared a law, which turned all Advent Sundays into general shopping days, unconstitutional, because it violated points 5, 6, and 7. The number of nationwide non-working days is calculated as follows: This means, that in every year, there are at least 59 days, which are not working days in any part of Germany. The daylight saving time shortens the last Sunday in March, and lengthens the last Sunday in October, each by one hour (namely, 2-3 am); so the number of hours belonging to days, which are not working days in any part of Germany, remains to be not smaller than 59*24=1416. In Berlin, section 6 of the opening time law allows shops to open on up to 10 Sundays or public holidays, for up to seven hours (namely, 1-8 pm) for each day; this gives up to 70 additional opening hours. Therefore, shops in Berlin, which are not subject to sections 4 and 5 of the opening time law, must close for at least 1416+10-70=1356 hours in the year, which is equal to 1356*3600='4881600' seconds. -- 06:00, December 2, 2016 (UTC)